Maggicks
For ease of gameplay, magicks in the Fading Heavens Universe is divided into three type. These are theurgy, thaumaturgy and heresy. Theurgy refers to the liturgy and ceremonies of the Church of Celestial Light that result in some change to the universe. Thaumaturgy refers to mystic spells and incantations which invoke no god(s) and which result in some change to the universe. Heresy refers to ceremonies, blasphemy and sacrificial offerings which result in some change to the universe. Any of these actions (ceremony, spells, etc) that are performed without causing some change to the universe is not 'magick'. Instead the proper term for them is 'playing pretend' and is only limited by the power of a child's imagination and laughter. In the heart of a loving parent, its the most powerful magick of all. In a wide divergence from the earlier FFH NES and from the fall from heaven universe and most fantasy games, theurgy and heresy magicks are NOT granted by the gods. While these magicks might be taught by the servants of St. Oghma (for example), the magicks of the ritual ceremony do not actually originate from Oghma (or the pancreator); the source is elsewhere. An accomplished theurgist who falls out of favour with his or her patron will still be able to cast all the theurgy they could prior to falling out of favour. Generally magicks, in all their forms, are extended rituals in this universe, not the mere waving of hands and the uttering of a few words. Most rituals consume massive quantities of magical reagents (sacred star dust, squirrel blood, scented candles, cheap sandalwood incense from the dollar store), days of chanting or prayer and some sort of pentagram written on your mother’s back porch in colored children’s chalk. High end magick may or may not incorporate technological artifacts. There is a rumor of a cult of heretics who through dangerous soul-wrenching technologies have learned to share the very blood of life, machines pumping it from one needle in one man’s arm into a pumping device and then onto the next individual and so on in a wide circle. These men and women who share their very physical blood have managed to cast new and dangerous heretical rituals previously unknown. (The rumor also suggests that one man’s syphilis ended in the downfall of the entire sect). There is no set list of what magic can actually perform. All magicks are described by one statistic similar to your army quality or intrigue. The type of magic your faction practices is merely ‘sauce’ and doesn’t affect your stats. 'Kyzarc's Mana List' Metamagic: control over the very essence of magic. Dispel magic. Not opposed by anything. Law: Enforcing order over the disorderly. Subjugation, paralysis, binding. Opposed by Chaos Chaos: Creating bizarre, unpredictable effects. Destroys order. Opposed by Law Fire: Control over fire and its aspects. Opposed by Water Water: Control over Water and its aspects. Opposed by Fire Earth: Control over the earth and its aspects. Opposed by Air Air: Control over the Air and lightning. Opposed by Earth Creation: Creating something out of nothing, creativity. Potentially most powerful, but is unpredictable. Opposed by Entropy Entropy: Decay. Opposed by creation Body: enhancing people’s bodies. Opposed by Enchantment (I think) Mind: effing with people’s minds, mind control. Opposed by Spirit Spirit: affecting people’s souls, inspiring people to great deeds. Opposed by Mind Enchantment: Enhancing objects, improvment, achieving ideal state. Opposed by Body (I think) Sun: Destroying illusions, revealing truth, Solar Beam. Opposed by Shadow Shadow: Concealment, deception, illusions. Opposed by Sun. Ice: ice, stasis, changelessness. Opposed by Nature Nature: Slow, organic change. Control over nature. Poison. Opposed by Ice Force: Making and enforcing bonds between things. Opposed by Dimensional Dimensional: Destroying/decaying bonds between things. Summoning. Opposed by Force Life: healing, reincarnating, destroying undead. Opposed by Death Death: creating undead, becoming lich. Opposed by Life. 'Seon's Mana List' '-LAW': Makes people obey you. Increases authorithy. Restores Order. '-Spirit': Emotional Healing. See Mr. Rogers. Alternatively can be used to bring them under your control all psycho-religion like. '-Enchantment': Amplification of what the object already does. This means that, although you can make a blade really sharp, really light, and so that it never dulls, it cannot be made so that it behaves like water. '-Creation': Mostly has to do with fertility. Perhaps can also be used to bring creative inspirations to people. '-Life': Healing and destruction of undeath. Can be used to bring back a soul from ANY vault in higher levels. Can also be used to create a new kind of life. '-Sun': Revelation of truths. Blinding light. Wide-area heat. '-Earth': Elemental power of earth. Also can be used to make a person have skin like stone, and also can be used to make something neigh invincible. Also can be used to find metal ores in earth. '-Air': Mischievous. Can be used to bring about favourable wind. Can be used to summong lightning and storm. Can be used to make stuph levitate. '-Fire': FIRE BALL!!! FIRE BALL!!!!! FIRE BAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! '-Water': Brings about tranquility. Offers control of water and all its inhabitants. Also brings about insanity. '-Force:' All about balance. I believe it can be used to create impenetrable barriers around oneself. Basically, if it does the same to you as it does to the opponent (makes your attack really strong while you become really weak to your opponent's attacks), it probably belongs in the realm of Force, although in mods it can be used to accelerate siege weapons and whatnot. '-Death:' stealing of souls from the Netherworld and binding them to your control. '-Nature': Healing over an extended period of time. Control of animals and poison. '-Entropy': Summoning and binding of creatures from hell. Can fast forward time on a certain target, withering them or rusting their armor. '-Mind': Creepy mind control stuff. Also makes people smart. '-Dimensional': Teleportation. Perhaps even into another dimension. Breaker of bonds. '-Chaos': CHAOS. Dance of blade. Quick, unpredictable movements. Mutation. Breaker of laws. '-Ice': freezing stuff. '-Body': Improvements of one's own body. Like enchantment, it cannot add any radical new features to one's body. While it can make you extremely strong, extremely fast, regenerate, and whatnot, it cannot be used to, oh let's say, add a wing to your body. Flesh Golems are an exception to this rule, but then again you are technically not changing the body but rather taping on a wing stolen from a gryffon or a dragon or something like that. 'Kyzarc's Opposition Chart' Entropy <---> Creation Ice <---> Nature Death <---> Life Fire <---> Water Sun <---> Shadow Air <---> Earth Spirit <---> Body Force <---> Dimensional Mind <---> Enchantment Law <---> Chaos Metamagic <---> Nothing and/or Everything